Marco Tavelli
Marco Tavelli is a new student at Studio On Beat that comes from Mexico. He is Francesca's love interest. He is Mexican but he currently resides in Buenos Aires, Argentina. He used to be a fan of the Studio On Beat and the students there, especially Francesca, but then, he gave the admission and became part of the Studio. He is also a very good singer and musician and loves spending time at the Studio. At the beginning of Season 2, he is shown to spend a lot of time with his best friend Diego. Later, he sang "Junto A Ti" at the karaoke bar with Francesca and a short time after that, they started dating and Francesca also convinced Marco to give the admission and join the Studio, which he did. Marco is portrayed by Xabiani Ponce De León. Personality Marco is very outgoing and friendly. He comes from Mexico. He has a great talent and a big passion for music. He's in love with Francesca, and he would do anything for her, he even took Italian classes to get closer to her. He shows that he's very honest and strong too, like when he asked Francesca to be his girlfriend. And when he wants something, he goes for it, just like when he convinced Francesca to get back together with him at the end of Season 2. Character History 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, he was seen hanging out and talking a lot to his best friend, Diego. In episode 2, he sang "Junto A Ti" at the karaoke bar with Francesca. Later, he started visiting her at the Studio and they went on several dates and later on, became a couple. After he and Francesca started dating he and Diego weren't talking that much, but were still great friends. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when he found out Francesca doesn't have to move back to Italy, they started dating again. But later, Ana, Marco's ex-girlfriend from Mexico came to visit him, she kissed him and tried to make Marco and Francesca break up. But after a time, she realized that what she did was wrong and apologized, but Francesca said she couldn't date Marco anymore after all that happened, so they broke up. But, in episode 80, Francesca and Marco kissed and became a couple again after she forgave Marco, after he explained everything to her, and then everyone started singing Esto No Puede Terminar at the final show. 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *He's the second Mexican person to appear on the series. The first was León and the third was DJ and the fourth was Gery *He's Francesca's first true love interest. *His favorite songs are "Entre Tú Y Yo" and "Dile Que Sí". *He used to date Francesca. *He is best friends with Diego. *Andrés sometimes calls him Marcuito. *Before he started dating Francesca, he was dating a girl called Ana. *He left the show in season 3, episode 20. *When Marco's ex-girlfriend Ana was in Buenos Aires, they kissed. *His dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Ana. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Love Interests of Francesca